


Hairbrush

by fi_aria (dnks_girls)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnks_girls/pseuds/fi_aria
Summary: Anya, Gino, and a hairbrush
Relationships: Anya Alstreim/Gino Weinberg
Kudos: 4





	Hairbrush

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is reposted from my own personal livejournal (dated 12 years ago), with some edits. This fic is a challenge from slashy lady using the word 'hairbrush'. It has spoilers to the ending of Code Geass R2 if you squint

Anya enjoyed the blissful silence of her room while brushing her hair as she sat in front of the mirror. She also enjoyed doing the mission and gardening despite her almost constant bored expression, of course. However, by brushing her hari slowly, she could focus more on acquainting herself with the world after she lost her memories.

And she could have the luxury to feel this warmth, she mused, when suddenly someone hugged her from behind. Even though she was perfectly happy to be held like that, she belied what she felt by glaring at the reflection of her new companion, who just grinned upon seeing her reaction.

“Let me go, Gino,” she said with a flat tone.

Gino did release her, but not after mussing her hair. “I’m happy to see you too, Anya,” he said as a reply, without leaving his trademark grin.

Anya rolled her eyes, and then she start brushing her hair again. But Gino didn’t peacefully let her do it. “Let me do that for you,” he said, after snatching the hairbrush from her now empty hands.

She huffed, yet let the man brush her hair. Gino hummed while fixing her hair, and she somehow felt even more at peace. The silent bliss stretched for a few minutes, before Gino commented casually, “Your hair look rough, but when you touch it, it’s actually soft.” He then chuckled before continued, “Not something that you would expected from an orange gardener or a military combatant.”

Anya raised one of her eyebrows. “I wear hats and I stay indoors if I’m not with my knightmare,” she said.

“Oh, so it’s not because of your strawberry conditioner?”

She didn’t get why Gino brought this topic, so she just shrugged. But then she suddenly remembered something. “Is it softer than Kallen’s?” she asked.

Gino stopped for a moment before uttering a smart, “Eh?”

“Is it softer than Kallen’s hair?” she repeated with a clearer voice.

“Why did you ask that?” Gino asked.

Anya averted her eyes from the mirror before saying, “I saw you touching her hair yesterday,” she said.

“Well… I think she has a rougher hair texture.”

“Oh.”

They both lapsed in silence afterwards. Gino just resumed his previous duty with gentleness when dealing with her hair knots and Anya just looked at him from the mirror. Not long after, Gino asked with a gleeful tone, “Anya, are you sure you’re not asking that because you’re jealous?”

Anya didn’t answer.

“Aw, how cute,” Gino said with a chuckle. “So you can be jealous too!”

“…They said that you’re suited to each other,” Anya said, after a moment of hesitation.

Her companion smiled at her gently and asked, “And we’re not?”

Again, she didn’t give him an answer. “Don’t worry about that,” Gino said, while running his hands through Anya’s hair and discarding the hairbrush onto the table. “You’ll grow up to be a more beautiful lady than her. And you know that she just can’t forget _him_.”

Anya didn’t say anything after that, forcing the bitter memories to stay at the back of her mind while trying to focus on the satisfaction that came from Gino’s compliment. She wondered how Gino could say it without any sorrow tinged in his voice, even though the event that happened one year ago clearly had shaken him.

“Well,” Gino said, while circling his arms loosely on her shoulder and putting his chin on top of her head. “If you’re so worried, then you should drink more milk to fasten up your late growth spurt.”

Gino then ran away, his trademark ‘nyahaha’ laugh resounded in the air, but not before he had kissed the top of Anya’s head affectionately. She turned and glared at the opened door that was the gateway of Gino’s escape, but then, a small, rare smile blossomed on her lips. The smile didn’t last long though, because Anya set her mind to another thing. That was, of course, none other than stocking up the milk for her growth spurt.


End file.
